Nice weather we have
by moonfaechild
Summary: Naruto is stuck in a book cafe, thanks to the weather and he is stuck there with sasuke. see how cute it can be with to persons bonding silently over a book (fanfic for my friend, can be oocness, no dark angsty sasuke and no dead parents to even though they aren't mentioned here in this, they are still alive.)


**So yeah *scratches my forehead awkwardly* my best friend wanted me to write a NaruSasu fanfic. So here we go and you better damn enjoy it Fellan. Oooh I owe none of the character here, kishimoto does**

Falling multi-coloured leafs signals that It's mid-autumn, not only are leafs falling, it is also raining heavily. People are scurrying for safety, either under roofs or in shops and in a small book café we find our little ball of energy, Naruto.

"*sigh* Why must it rain? I hate rain, it is so blargh!" he paced around in the cafe, shouting his head off and cursing his current predicament. He didn't notice all the stares he got from the other persons in the café.

Just as he was about to let out another sigh of frustration, the door open and a familiar looking raven head walked in. The blonde whipped his head so fast that everyone around was afraid that he would get a whiplash.

"Sasuke!" he did some sort of weird jump hug that failed, because Sasuke moved a bit to the side so that Naruto face planted on the ground.

"Moron" Sasuke walked by and picked one of the books from the shelf. He then moved on to sit in the back of the café, Naruto quickly pulled himself up and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out the chair quietly to not disturb the rest of the persons in the café, as he sat down he got an ominous feeling of dread that is, if he don't move he is going to be attacked. He pushes the chair back a few centimeters just as a blonde ball flies past and crashes into the wall.

"_Naruto_" he sighed in frustration over the blonde's stupid antics, he scoots back the chair to its original position and starts to read. The only thing Naruto does is to whine a bit when he pulls himself up in a sitting position on the floor.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He looked up with his blue eyes and had a pout on his lips.

"Because I don't want to catch your disease" Naruto tilted his head and looks confused at Sasuke "I'm talking about not getting your moronocy all over me" He deadpans and looks over to the blonde who process the piece of information he just got

"Oh god now you are thinking, watch out so you don't hurt your poor little brain" He turns back to the forgotten book and starts to read but is interrupted just as he opens it

"Hey! I'm not a moron and it doesn't hurt to think!" everyone in the café turns around and hushes Naruto, he in return scratches his head awkwardly and wave his other hand apologetically.

"See you acted as a moron and therefore all your arguments against it are invalid" Sasuke had smirk on his face and continued to read, Naruto's eyes flashed a bit of hurt after Sasuke said the words but it disappeared quickly.

Naruto sighs and pulls out a chair besides Sasuke, Sasuke glanced side way to see that he didn't do anything stupid and his eyes gave away a bit of sympathy for the blonde, why? He doesn't know.

"So what are you reading?" narutos voice brought Sasuke out of his trance "uh oh I'm reading "the wind-up bird chronicle" by Haruki Murakami" the only answer he got from Naruto was a confused look

"it's a story about a unemployed man, who lives a rather mundane life, but one day his cat runs away, the series of events that happens after, shows that his life isn't that mundane as he first thought" he turns back to continue read the book, after a while he hears Naruto's chair move a bit closer and soon enough Naruto was reading over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Naruto blushes a bit when Sasuke points out what he is doing "I wanted to read this to, it sounds so exciting, and so can I please read over your shoulder?" Naruto looks expectantly with his puppy blue eyes

Sasuke cheeks were dusted with a bit of red when Naruto asked "okay you can but don't be too slow" Naruto perks up and shifts his chairs and himself to a position where he could read the book and not irritate Sasuke to much

The sun moved slowly over the sky and the rain began to lighten but the two friends were too caught up in the book to even notice as the people left the café. As the sun creeps further down and begins to give away to the oncoming twilight, they still sat there reading and now even talking a bit and soon Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulder. He looks to the side and finds Naruto sleeping lightly on his shoulder

"moron" Sasuke looks back at the book with a microscopic blush, a little while after Naruto feel asleep Sasuke decide that it was time to go. He put the book on the table and began to try to waken naruto

"Wake up Naruto" he shook his shoulder lightly, trying to wake up the goofball on his shoulder

"Nggghhh don't wanna" he began to swat after Sasuke, to make him stop shaking and that's when the raven head realized he was going to need to carry Naruto home. A deep sigh, some coaxing and swearing he had Naruto on his back and began to walk out of the café.

As he walked down the still wet streets with Naruto on his back, he looked around and wonders how he even got in this situation.

"I don't know why I'm doing this and he is heavy!" He turned his head back and saw Naruto sleeping soundly, he jumps a bit when Naruto suddenly drew himself closer and snuggles up to his neck. He turned beetroot red and began to walk a bit faster towards Naruto's house, when he got to the house he realized he needs the keys to open the door.

"Why do I realize that now!" he then remembered that Naruto always puts his keys in his back pocket "fantastic I need to search _there_ now" he took a deep breath and slowly began to slip his hand towards Naruto's pocket, as he got closer he saw something shining under the doormat

"Don't say what I think that is?" it was Naruto's key, he sighs, irritate and bends carefully forward and picks it up. He unlocks the door and walks towards the bedroom, when he is in there he drops Naruto on the bed and turns to walk out of the room. He suddenly felt something grab his arm and pull him backwards

"what the hell" is the only thought going through his mind as he falls into the bed and he freezes up when Naruto curls around him in vice like hug. He struggles against the killer sleeping hug but he is fighting a losing battle. He shakes his head softly and gives up

"well seems like I have to sleep here tonight" with that last thought sasuke feel into a deep slumber with Naruto still clinging on him

**Me: wow that was the worst fanfic ever! Sasuke: you made me sleep in the same bed as the moron. Me: hey no being an asshole here please, I'm trying to do this for my friend, now please say the nice words sasuke or else… *pulls out a copy of him blushing* you don't want the fangirls to have this do you? Sasuke: shit! Okay please review and give nice critic and flaming will be used as fuel for the bonfire! Me: thanks and bye! **


End file.
